


Football Fever

by coolcoolbro



Series: The Second Life of Simon and Kieren [3]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Football, M/M, More Fluff, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcoolbro/pseuds/coolcoolbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my homemade prompt list. (Football)<br/>Kieren is not a sporty person, but today he is forced to sit down and watch Costa Rica v Italy by Simon and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Three Lions](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Three+Lions), [Gli Azzurri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gli+Azzurri), [Whatever the Costa Rican football team are called](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Whatever+the+Costa+Rican+football+team+are+called).



> Just so you understand why they are supporting the Italians if you did not know is that England lost against both Italy and Uruguay. For England to still be able to play on, Italy would have had to beat Costa Rica. England would then have to beat them on Tuesday too, and then Italy would have to beat Uruguay. Italy would have gotten through and the others would all be on three. England would be able to go through because of the goal difference rule.  
> Except that did not happen.  
> Italy bloody lost (My country, why?) therefore England is now ELIMINATED. 
> 
> (BEFORE GAME)  
> 1\. Costa Rica  
> 2\. Italy  
> 3\. Uruguay  
> 4\. England
> 
> (AFTER GAME)
> 
> Actually nothing changed except the numbers and the fact that England is now out of the World Cup...

Kieren wasn’t much of a footie fan.

He wasn’t that big on any sport. So when Simon had asked him if he would be joining them, Kieren took a deep breath and smiled, hoping it didn’t look too fake. Maybe he did hope it looked cheesy and that Simon would've let him off. “ _No, Simon took a bullet for me. Literally. The least I could do is sit through his game._ " Seeing Simon and his father holding an Italian flag, with Jem painting it onto their faces, Kieren decided he might as well give it a go. Who could say no to the men with their puppy dog eyes? Who could say no to the woman who had spent her time detangling the bunting to hang around the house? “ _It’s not like I have plans anyway…_ ” Kieren thought…

“This is so boring.” Kieren groaned.

“SHHHH!”

“SO. BORING. SIMON!”

“Kier! Hush, we might miss a goal!”, Steve begged.

“Dad, the goal is all the way on the other side of the pitch. There won’t be a goal to miss. Anyway Simon, why are you even wearing Italian flags? You’re _Irish_?”

“Costa Rica needs to be beaten by the other teams for England to get through”, Simon said in a monotonous fashion, not taking his eyes of the TV for even a second.

“Like I said, you’re **_Irish_**.” Kieren let out a sigh, slumping down on the sofa. He shut his eyes, the flashing lights combined with the extensive use of contacts. And before he knew it, he was asleep…

\---

“NO! NO! NO!”

Kieren jolted, being brought back from his slumber. Being brought back from the thought of the day Rick died for the second time. The screams of Bill Macy’s wife. He shook his head, as if he was shaking off those memories.

Steve had taken a swig of him beer, sluggishly with a mournful look on his face. As he went to take another, Sue intercepted and drank from the bottle herself. Jem trudged upstairs, and Simon was next to him his head in his hands. Kieren could only assume that the Costa Rican’s had scored. Oh. No it was worse than that. The Italians had lost. It was full time. “ _Wait, full time already? How long was I asleep?_ ”

“I’m sorry Simon.” Kieren muttered in his ear, whilst rubbing his shoulder. “I’m sorry”

“England’s out.” He grumbled. “It’s all over. I bet money on this game as well…”

“You may lose the World Cup, you may lose a tenner, but you get the consolation prize at least”

“Oh yeah, what is it?” Simon asked, smirking a little.

“This.” Simon said quietly, before kissing him softly on the cheek.

\---

“Thanks. And I didn’t lose a tenner, I lost 50.”

“You’re an idiot.”


End file.
